


Armor

by miabria



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Greek myth - Freeform, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miabria/pseuds/miabria
Summary: We all know how Aphrodite, the goddess of Love and Beauty, is disgusted by her husband and is in love with Ares, the god of War. Well, here's a poem on the subject from Aphrodite's point of view.





	Armor

Love me like the moon loves the sea,  
The attraction between them strong,  
Yet not as strong as we.

Love me like the flowers love the rain,  
Filling them with life,  
Freeing them from their pain.

Love me like war loves blood,  
Men dying for their women,  
The fight's cause misunderstood.

Love me like the lightning loves the Earth,  
Erupting the surface of peace,  
Showing the mortals its worth.

Love me like the fire loves metal,  
Twisting and bending it the way it wants,  
Causing the piece to unsettle.

Love me like a man loves armor,  
Protecting him from danger,  
Sir, you are quite the charmer.

I love you like my husband loves his forges,  
Working breathlessly on some new weapon,  
Your face, unlike his, is gorgeous.

Steal me, like a thief steals jewels,  
I want you more than you know,  
We are but a couple of fools.

This love, like the heart's endless beating,  
Shall live as long as you and I,  
But stay quiet of our meeting.

Just love me, even when the world grows cold,  
My enemy now gone away,  
My heart, by your hands, controlled.


End file.
